


Gang-au

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Groups part the city but Sunggyu intends to change that soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gang-au

"What did I tell you about setting foot into our territory?" Sunggyu hisses, hand fisted into the younger's hair, as he pulls Woohyun's head up, to look into his face. 

"If I see you here again, I will discard of you myself!" His voice is merely a whisper but it promises grave consequences, if Woohyun breaks the rules again. 

Woohyun only looks up, no strength to move or answer. 

Sunggyu let's go, pushing the other back so that he falls over, on his shaky legs. "Damn, kid!" Sunggyu spats. 

"Should we take care of him?" One of his men asks, ready to finish the job for his superior. 

Sunggyu honors him with a brief glance before he walks over to him and cleans his hands on the man's Jacket. His glare is promising as he answers. "Did I allow you to talk? Get in line! We are leaving!" He announces and pushes the man back, walking off. 

This is their street, Sunggyu second in command as of right now. 

Whoever dares to set foot into their street will have to face the consequences. The city is parted into two, representing the groups that have each claimed one part of city. 

The groups rival each others, both taking dignity in their territory. It's an unwritten rule that whoever crosses the border into the other's territory, gets to pay for it. It has led to one too many bloody fights, some involving unfortunate deaths on both sides. 

But those are rare. 

Sunggyu has joined the group on the west just recently, fast moving up the ladder as he is second in command now. He had proved his usefulness to the group, winning fights and showing his talent in commanding. 

The leader has taken quite a liking to Sunggyu and is more than just pleased with the young man. He plans to retire soon, as he isn't getting any younger with his almost 50 years. Sunggyu is young and fresh and he believes him very capable of ruling his territory in it's finest. 

While Sunggyu is only a few more steps away from taking over this half of the city, the other half, the east already underwent through a leader change. 

The leader had changed recently but it wasn't a quite change. The old leader was a tyrant of it's finest and he got taken down by his own people. They then choose Lee Howon as their new leader. 

A very young man, but very much capable of leading the group. 

The east has been blooming, fights coming to a minimum. There are no more riots in the roads because people are not out for blood anymore. 

The only trouble that hunts the city now, is when the two groups clash.

Don't visit the opposite territory if you don't want to get beaten, until you can see your death right in front of your eyes. 

People have been behaving and remaining on their respective sides.

Everyone besides Nam Woohyun, who has crossed the border three times now and got caught every time. 

Sunggyu is the one to take care of him. 

As he leaves the beaten man behind, he looks down at his hand, hating how it ached. 

Woohyun must hurt even more. 

That idiot. 

"Shouldn't we inform leader about that guy? He has been coming over a lot recently." 

"Do you really think leader has time to take care of little flies like that?" Sunggyu shots back, his own worry translating into anger. 

"No, but-"

"But what?" Sunggyu turns around, looking down at the persistent younger man. "You think I'm not capable of taking care of that little shit? You don't believe in my capacity, do you? How about I show you? I didn't gain my rank just by sitting around." Sunggyu takes a step towards the suddenly frightened man. 

The younger man backs away as he senses the danger radiating off of Sunggyu, suddenly feeling so much smaller. "No! I'm very sorry! Please forgive my audacity!" 

Sunggyu turns around again, leading the small group. He needs to slip away and find Woohyun. 

Fast.

And the opportunity shows itself as Myungsoo walks by, stopping in front of him. 

"Kim! I have business to take care of. Take command over here." 

Myungsoo nods and Sunggyu is off, tracing his steps back. 

*** 

Woohyun is still there on the ground, no strength to move at all. 

That fucking idiot! He really hit him hard. That was not acting anymore. That was straight out beating the shit out of him. 

Woohyun lies there until he hears the familiar steps, rushing right towards him. 

He closes his eyes, pretending to be out of it. He is curious as to how Sunggyu would react to that. 

Instead of kneeling beside him and examining him, like Woohyun imagined Sunggyu would do, Sunggyu just sits down on his stomach. 

But he puts almost no weight on Woohyun. 

"You alright?" 

"No. I'm dead." Woohyun grunts, opening one eye to look up at Sunggyu. 

"What are you doing here? Do you want to ruin the plan?" Sunggyu hisses, now putting more weight onto the younger. 

Woohyun deserves it for being an idiot. 

"Howon send me. Preparations are done on our half. He wants to know how far you are here."

"Old man is going to retire soon. Myungsoo heard some members talk about it. Leader will give me command next week, on Thursday. After that the preparations will start here as well." Sunggyu gives the needed information. The plan is running smoothly so far. But that only worries him more. 

"How is the mood within the group?"

"Most of them have either friends or family on the east so they are more than happy to oblige any changes. There are a few rats that just love the bloody fights but I can take care of that once I'm the Leader. Did Howon prepare the group already? Once I'm the leader I do plan on moving fast and combine the groups. Tell Howon to meet me as fast as possible." 

"Our side is ready. The rats have been taken care of and the others are already in on the plan."

"The whole group?" Sunggyu interrupts, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"No, only the higher ups. It would be too dangerous for Myungsoo or you, if any details got leaked to your group." 

"That's good." Sunggyu sighs. 

This whole thing will be the death of him. How they had ever come up with the plan to take over the groups and combine them, for the good of the city, he will never understand.

But each one of them know that they have people they hold dear on the other side. People they want to be with. 

The plan was set in stone when they were still too young to understand but the promise stands strong.

The days of hiding away to meet, are over. 

Sunggyu is brought back from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, followed by a short kiss on his lips. 

"I have missed you." Woohyun whispers, already having scanned the area for any possible threats. 

"We don't have a choice." Sunggyu whispers, bringing his arms up and around Woohyun's neck. "If this all ends, I will be yours."

It's another promise. A promise from the time they would secretly meet in the alleys. 

"I want you now." Woohyun replies, his lips brushing against Sunggyu's with every word. "I hate staying away." His grip on Sunggyu's hips is strong, his desire growing with the proximity. 

Sunggyu decides to give the younger man a few minutes of his time. He himself hating to only meet every few months. 

"Five minutes. That's all I can risk. Only five minutes." Sunggyu mutters against Woohyun's lips, eyes clouded as he let's Woohyun's push him down onto his back. He hopes that he can keep it to five minutes.

"That's all I need." The replay is a hoarse whisper, full of promises they both know can't be kept right now. 

But Woohyun's hands still start roaming and the kisses turn to one deep, passionate kiss, full of love, lust and frustration.

The goodbye comes soon. Way too soon for either of them. But that's enough for now.

Once this all is of over; when that time comes, they will know how to never let go of the other. 

Sunggyu will be Woohyun's, just as much as Woohyun will be Sunggyu's.

They just have to be patient.

*****


End file.
